


Gloves

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Gloves

 

"Girl, that's yours now." Feliks says as he rolls his eyes and sighs at the sight of his now tear-soaked pink handkerchief he has offered to Y/N. "That's like, one of my favorites. Why are you so emotional?"

"Why are you not?" Y/N replies as she wipes some stubborn tears. "Don't you find it sad? Imagine having to wear gloves so you'll not leave your fingerprints anywhere because everyone looks at you first whenever something bad happens."

"You already said that earlier." Feliks shuts his eyes as if trying to rest from stress. "Look at you. You look so ugly when you cry."

Y/N pouts and tries to give back the handkerchief to her friend.

"Nah, yours now. Or like, you can just buy me a new one." He giggles. "Just kidding. But I won't mind if you'd actually buy me a new one. Plus take care of yourself. It's alright to be emotional, but do something. Being sad for others will not make any difference if you won't do something about it. Especially if it's something that can be helped with. Are you like, even actually friends with Ivan or you just casually asked him what's up? You can ask him why he wears gloves, but like, can you make him feel better? Can you make him feel he doesn't need to wear gloves because of the crazy people around him? If you think you can, then do it, girl! Stop crying now or you'll be dehydrated."

* * *

"Y/N, since when did giving him a new pair of gloves a great idea?" Feliks crosses his arms in frustration. "Like, I really can't understand how you react to stuff."

"But it's satin! It's thinner than the cotton gloves he usually wears. It'll help him adjust." Y/N defends her solution.

Feliks sighs. "Alright."

"Y/N, it feels weird to wear this here." Ivan's silent arrival is not noticed until he speaks.

"Does it trouble you?" Y/N asks him with concern and notices that Feliks slowly leaves them alone.

"Not really. It just feels weird feeling things. But in a good way." He replies as he worries if Feliks is against Y/N's sudden closeness to him the past few months. He is worried that Y/N may lose a friend just because of him.

"Really? I'm glad Feliks told me to do something to make you feel better." She unconsciously clasps Ivan's hands with hers. "Next time I hope I can hold your hands. Like bare hands." She shuts her eyes close as if contentedly visualizing that goal in her mind.

She does not see how slowly a smile replaces Ivan's surprised expression as he tightens, though gentle, the clasp of his hands to hers.

* * *

The 'sweet' Y/N spending time with Ivan is both a puzzle and not to their colleagues. But Ivan not wearing gloves and always holding hands with Y/N is definitely a quiz to them.

Feliks carefully paints his nails without batting an eyelash at the crazy people cringing at his hobbies. "Like, what do you think?" He presents his creative pink nails to Y/N and Ivan.

"They look like pink sunflowers, da? They're pretty." Ivan replies with a smile.

Y/N nods in agreement while she fumbles through her bag and happily gives Felix a small paper bag. "Ivan helped me choose the designs."

Feliks seems delighted as he sets his eyes on two new pink handkerchiefs. "I should totally paint your nails." And he busies himself with painting matching pink florals on Y/N's and Ivan's thumbnails as a symbol of his friendship with them.


End file.
